


Don’t, That Tickles

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Ukai discovers that Takeda is very ticklish and it sparks some curiosity. It’s just that he’s afraid to make his poor shy and flustered lover uncomfortable, so he forces himself to hold back.





	Don’t, That Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 6/2/'19.  
> 

Ukai remembered the very first time it happened, and the amount of confusion and surprise it brought him.

“Hehe, don’t kiss me there! That tickles,” was what Takeda had said when he smothered his neck with little smooches. 

“Ah right. Sorry,” Ukai said. It was a little bit awkward, it just came so unexpected. To be honest he had never ever considered that Takeda might be a sensitive, giggly kind of person. Yet here he was, squirming in his arms and pushing at his chest, a most adorable smile plastered on his face.

“It’s okay,” Takeda had said so sweetly, that Ukai couldn’t help but listen to him and not repeat the same thing that would make him feel ticklish. However, with time, he found it got harder and harder to avoid tickling Takeda - unconsciously.

“Thahat t-tickles! Y-your hands are cohohold too!” was another giggly protest he heard when they were making out right after they both arrived at his place, having consumed a few drinks at a bar. 

“Why are you so ticklish sensei?” Ukai had mocked teasingly, but he didn’t want to make Takeda feel anymore uncomfortable (he was already beet red and stuttering that he couldn’t help it). 

“Ukai-sahahan s-stop! That tickles!” Another time, of the many. Ukai already had a mild suspicion that not having shaved might cause... incidents. And it did. He was just kissing Takeda’s cheek, when he again got the ‘that tickles’ fired at his head.

“Sorry~” The more often it happened, the more Ukai felt like wanting to tickle him for real. He wondered what was beyond those sweet innocent giggles. What would happen if he’d go past the ‘that tickles’-thing and showed him what real tickling was like. But he was afraid it’d make him uncomfortable. 

Like, how it made him a bit uncomfortable too when after one of their first dates, Ukai literally jumped him and kissed him - with tongue. Poor sensei had been flustered for days, avoiding him and blushing 24/7 during volleyball training and making sure not to run into him anywhere else.

It just seemed that Takeda had not yet gotten used to the transition of colleagues, to friends, to lovers, and was often made uncomfortable by sudden intimacies.

“Ukai-san, that tickles..” Takeda whispered, when one evening Ukai traced his fingers over the soft skin under his shirt while making out. Shaved and well, he still managed to tickle him, just by touching him, and he smiled against his lips.

“What _doesn’t_ tickle you, sensei?” He curled his fingers playfully, feeling him jump under his touch. He was hoping this might lead to a certain permission to do what he was longing to do for a long time now. Yet, it got him the opposite.

“Please, don’t tickle me.” Ukai blinked at the earnest request. How could he go against the wishes of an angel like him? His hands that were already formed into two claws to attack him with were now clenched into fists, and he slowly pulled them out from under his shirt.

“Even not for just a little?” he asked, pouting a little. Takeda blushed.

“I prefer not.” Ow. Okay then. Ukai awkwardly scratched his head. Not knowing where to put his hands, afraid that he would accidentally tickle him again and maybe make him feel uncomfortable, he shoved them in the big pockets of his sweater and leaned in again to continue making out - sans touching. Takeda didn’t seem to notice that he was struggling.

Later that night when they were lying in bed, Ukai made sure to keep his hand above the blankets where it rested on top of Takeda’s smaller body that lay curled against him. Why didn’t Takeda like to be tickled? The question had been on Ukai’s mind that entire evening, and he thought he wouldn’t be able to sleep without getting it out. Besides, things were already awkward without him touching his boyfriend in any way, so...

“Do you _really_ dislike being tickled, that much?” he asked slowly. Takeda’s calm breathing stopped, and Ukai noticed he was tensing up.

“I...” Takeda muttered, and he writhed nervously under the blankets.

“It’s just.. I’m too ticklish,” he admitted. Ukai raised his eyebrows.

“How can anyone be _too_ ticklish?” he asked. Takeda made a low little whiny embarrassed noise and even though he was lying with his back against him, Ukai knew he was blushing like crazy.

“It’s embarrassing. When I was a kid, others would always tickle me and make fun of my laugh. Because I am too ticklish, it gets... You know. A little pitchy. And weird... I don’t want you to hear that,” Takeda said. Ukai fell a little bit more in love with him right at that moment. He grabbed him and forcefully flipped him over so Takeda was forced to look at him. 

The moonlight that shone into his bedroom gave enough light to see his face in the dark, and he had never looked so vulnerable before. How could such a precious person get bullied because of their laugh? Poor sensei! 

“You don’t understand. I’ve been _wishing_ to hear you laugh... like, ever since. I promise I won’t make fun. Besides, it could never be worse than mine,” he said. Takeda blinked.

“You promise?” he asked. Ukai nodded firmly, determination sparking off him. Takeda then smiled.

“Okay.” Okay??? Just like that? Like, this was Ukai’s permission to _tickle_ him? Carefully, he brought up his hand, and then moved it under the blankets, sliding down Takeda’s arm and stopping at his side. He felt him tense up, and Takeda quickly grasped his arm, stopping him, and he looked at him with this shy look.

“Just... Please don’t kill me. I swear I’m too ticklish,” he pleaded already. Noted. 

“I promise I won’t.” Ukai smiled fondly and dug his fingers into his sides. Takeda immediately yelped and curled forward, his forehead touching Ukai’s chest as he bit back giggles. 

“Now don’t hold back on me sensei. Let me hear those giggles.” Takeda already let out another whine in embarrassment, but right at that moment Ukai moved his tickles more towards his stomach, and Takeda let out a little squeal.

“Ahahaha ohnohoho!” he cried. Enchanted by the amount of loveliness, Ukai moved his own body up a little - getting rid of his boyfriend’s protection as well since Takeda couldn’t bury his face in his chest anymore. Leaning over him, he then started to tickle him with both hands: one on his tummy and one scribbling its fingers up and down his side and ribs.

“AAHah! Waahahait not thehehere! Eehehep!” Not where? This guy was just overly sensitive everywhere. Smirking, Ukai continued to tickle him playfully.

“You have the cutest laugh ever, sensei,” he said. It was a bit teasy, cheesy, but definitely honest, and Takeda got even more flustered. He buried his face in his own arms now, but that left his entire torso defenseless, so Ukai made sure to make good use of that. 

“Eehehehe nonono gyaahah!” The more he tickled, the louder his laughter got, and the more carefree. Leaning down, Ukai nuzzled his tummy, knowing the simple touch would tickle him as well, and this gave his hungry fingers the chance to move elsewhere; a place he had been dying to try: his armpits.

“AHAhh! NAhahaa! Ukahaaai-saha- _snort_. Wheheh- not ther-thehere! _Wheeze_. P-please aahaha!” Takeda’s voice was completely out of control. His hands were clenching the bed sheets and he arched his back as Ukai blew a few raspberries as well, taking in each and every precious reaction his lover gave, awaiting the sign that would say: too much. He had promised not to kill him, whatever that definition may be. He’d soon find out. 

“Nonono not thehehere - not anymohore! I beg y-you haha stop!” His armpits were a very weak spot. Feeling a bit reluctant but still complying, Ukai finally moved his wiggling fingers away from there, and he gave his tummy a teasy kiss near his belly button. His fingers traveled back downwards until they stopped at his hips.

“Then... What about _here_?” A loud gasp came from Takeda when Ukai tickled his hips, and the poor guy threw his lower body up and tossed his head back, a loud cackle escaping his lips.

“EYeahah! NAhaha - _snort_ \- stahaha- I’m sohohorry!” Sorry for what? Ukai sighed and shook his head.

“Why are you apologizing when there’s no reason to? It makes me want to tickle you more, sensei!” he teased, continuing to tickle his hips and moving towards his thighs eventually. Takeda’s upperbody was a mess of flailing arms, and a twitchy and thrashy torso

“Sohohorry!!!” More snorting, whining, and indeed a bunch of _weird_ sounds but definitely adorable. 

“Hanging in there?” he asked his wheezing lover who just didn’t seem like he knew what to do with his squirming body. It was unexpected when he nodded frantically, his eyes squeezed shut and an enormous smile on his face.

“ _Yehehes_!” Ukai almost accidentally stopped tickling him because he was struck by that simple act of cuteness, and he was glad he didn’t since it might stop this lovely sound. His fingers now moved all over Takeda’s body that had moved into a curled up little ball by now. Squeezing his sides would make him uncurl and arch his back, but poking his stomach playfully would make him curl up again, and in this way Ukai didn’t just enjoy his voice but also his cute little reflexes. 

“Not _thehere_!” Takeda whined for the umpteenth time when Ukai lightly scribbled the bare skin of his lower back. Ukai had slumped back into a half-lying position, leaning on one of his elbows and tickling Takeda continuously. 

“You’d say that no matter where I tickle you,” Ukai teased his lover who was back to burying his face in his chest, letting out muffled squeaks and laughter.

“HUehe!” Takeda squeaked when the soft back-scribbles were replaced by a few clawy squeezes on his ribcage again. In the end, the tickling just went on until both of them were tired. Takeda lay against him, wheezing and catching his breath, and Ukai’s hand that remained on his lower side continued to softly trace his fingers there, making him giggle and squirm a little. They were also kissing again, and when Ukai leaned in near his ear to whisper: “Well, was that so bad?” Takeda giggled softly and scrunched up his shoulder.

“D-don’t! That tickles.” Ah. Ukai smiled fondly and continued to tease his ear by blowing in it and placing playful smooches all over it, making his boyfriend squeal.

“It was... fun....” Takeda eventually whispered after some more playful tickles, his eyes closed and probably already on the verge of sleeping after all that laughing and struggling he did. Ukai was in the same kind of state, his fingers having stopped moving around, and he wrapped Takeda’s tightly in his arms.

“Also...” Whispering went back to talking.

“Did you say my laugh couldn’t be worse than yours?” Ukai was wide awake now.

“W-what do you mean sensei?” Oh. Takeda was not almost asleep, it seemed, since he now leaned over him with a surprisingly confident smirk on his face.

“Are you ticklish, coach?” he asked.

“No! Noooo. I meant my laugh in general, it’s not.. I mean! Aw come on sensei! Don’t do it!” Ukai was prying Takeda’s hands off his body for his dear life, but he already started to poke him repeatedly wherever he could, and a cackle slipped past his lips.

“You dohon’t want to do this!” he cried out. He didn’t want to tickle Takeda again because he might accidentally kill him for real, but the young man was making it difficult and-

“Is that your weak spot?” Takeda teased, pinching the hidden puppy fat at his bare stomach. Oh now he was asking for it.

“You’ll rehegret that!” Ukai pounced on him, and sweet bright laughter filled the room again, and Ukai was very happily pleased that both tickle fights _and_ this angelic melodious sound of his boyfriend’s laughter were now officially part of their blooming relationship. 


End file.
